Deux anglaises à New-York
by jeanpierre.sanguinetti
Summary: C'est l'été, Naomi est venue rejoindre Emily à New-York, la soirée est sympa et puis ... Cette Fan Fic est un cadeau d'anniversaire mais sa destinataire a insisté pour qu'elle soit partagée. Alors voici ce qu'il arrive lorsque Naomily rencontrent des super héros et d'autres perso ... Non cela je ne vous le dévoile pas. Lisez pour le savoir ... car il y a crossover et crossoverssss.
1. Une ballade tranquille

**Deux anglaises à New-York**

(Pour Obvy)

 **Chapitre 1 : Une ballade tranquille du côté de Brooklyn.**

Une frêle jeune fille aux cheveux rouges tire par la main une autre jeune fille à la peau diaphane dont les boucles blondes tombent sur les épaules. Elles courent dans une rue sombre. Une nuit sans lune où seule la faible lumière jaunâtre de réverbères aux hampes rouillées éclaire un trottoir mouillé aux pavés disjoints.

Leur respiration est saccadée, les traits de leurs visages sont tendus, la peur habite leurs regards, elles n'osent pas se retourner. Leurs jambes leurs font mal.

La jeune fille aux cheveux dorées glisse et se rattrape à un mur gris et sale. Elle se plie en deux cherchant de l'oxygène, appuyant sur le bas de son ventre. Une grimace de douleur crispe sa bouche. Elle lève les yeux vers son amie

« Ems, où sommes-nous ? » Autour d'elles ce ne sont que des immeubles vétustes, hangars désaffectés.

« Encore un effort mon amour. On va bien finir pas trouver un bar ou un endroit pour se réfugier. »

« Dans ce coin pourri. Regarde autour de toi, nous sommes seules. » Ses yeux s'embuent. « J'ai peur Emily. »

« Naomi, On ne peut pas rester immobiles. Il peut surgir de n'importe où. » Elle parcoure inquiète les toits qui les entourent.

« Putain, c'est un cauchemar, Ems. Mais c'est quoi cette saloperie ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut repartir. » Elle resserre les bretelles de son sac à dos.

Un bruit les fait sursauter. Un rat tombe d'une poubelle et s'enfuie en couinant entre leurs jambes pour se réfugier dans une bouche d'égout. Elles poussent un cri strident.

Emily entraine Naomi vers une ruelle. Elle voit la porte d'un hangar à moitié ouverte. « Viens cachons-nous. » Elles pénètrent dans un immense lieu froid et humide, où seule une très pale lueur luit par des vasistas situés sur le toit. C'est un cimetière de machines abandonnées, de poulies d'où des chaines pendent vers le sol. Un sol est visqueux, constellé de flaques d'eau mélangées à de l'huile moteur. Une odeur rance de graisse sature l'air. De vieilles poutrelles au-dessus de leurs têtes dessinent une toile à laquelle l'obscurité donne des airs de cage prête à les ensevelir.

Elle se réfugient derrière une imposante masse de fer qui au temps de sa jeunesse découpait des plaques d'acier de plusieurs centimètres. Elles tremblent, s'assoient malgré tout contre la paroi glacée et se blottissent l'une contre l'autre.

« On était mieux au Mexique. » chuchotent Naomi en ravalant un sanglot.

Emily lui prend le visage entre ses mains. Elle fixe les yeux bleus de son amour. « Nous n'allons pas mourir. Ce n'est pas notre dernier geste. » Elle l'embrasse, Naomi resserre son étreinte et accentue le baiser.

* * *

Perché sur le sommet du pignon d'un immeuble abandonné, un oiseau de proie aux reflets verts surveille la rue d'un œil perçant, scintillant d'une couleur émeraude. Il est grand, trop grand pour être un véritable oiseau. Ce ne sont pas des plumes qu'ils portent sur le corps mais une carapace de kevlar renforcée par des articulations en métal. Un blouson de cuir recouvre son torse. Un casque au bec recourbé enveloppe sa tête. Trois serres acérées à ses pieds lui permettent de s'accrocher à n'importe quel support sans risque. Elles sont également de redoutables armes de combat. Ce n'est pas un oiseau, ce n'est plus un homme, c'est Le Vautour. Il tend ses bras et des ailes, fabriquées dans le matériel composite le plus résistant au monde, se déploient de son dos. Son envergure est bien supérieure à celle de son frère le condor des Andes, la dépassant du double. Il sait où se trouve ses proies. Il se laisse tomber dans le vide, immédiatement son générateur anti gravitationnel s'enclanche entrainant deux hélices enserrées dans les ailes. Il plane, projetant une ombre terrifiante et tourne plusieurs fois autour de sa cible avant de plonger sur un entrepôt.

* * *

Le toit de tôle vibre et se tord, un poids vient de se poser dessus. Le verre ne résiste pas et une pluie d'éclats tombe sur les deux jeunes filles. En hurlant, elle se protègent en s'allongeant sur le sol.

Un bruit mat, elles le savent, il est là, devant elles. Elles ferment encore plus fort les yeux et se serrent l'une contre l'autre.

« Allons mesdemoiselles, suis-je si horrible à regarder ? » Un rire malsain et angoissant résonne. « Je n'ai besoin que de votre jeunesse. Réjouissez-vous, vous allez réaliser une bonne action. Permettre à une personne, disons, plutôt mure, de retrouver toute sa vitalité. »

Il s'approche, ses griffes sont au plus près de leurs visages. « Regardez-moi ! » Son ton est coupant comme un rasoir. Naomily lèvent ensemble leur regard vers cet être sorti d'un mauvais comics. Le masque inexpressif est encore plus glaçant.

Ses yeux verts sont fixes mais ils semblent transpercer leur esprit aussi précisément qu'un rayon laser.

Emily terrifiée, arrive à articuler des mots. « Mais que nous voulez-vous ? »

« D'abord l'appareil photo que tu caches dans ton sac. Après, je prendrai tes 20 ans. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

C'est alors qu'une voix moqueuse et riante, venant d'au-dessus d'eux, comme coupée de toute la réalité de la situation, se fait entendre.

« Ce n'est pas gentil de faire peur aux jeunes filles sans défense. »

Le Vautour pousse un grognement d'agacement. Emily ose regarder vers le haut du plafond, imitée par Naomi.

Un homme en combinaison rouge et bleu est assis sur une poutrelle. Il balance ses jambes comme le ferait un gamin insouciant et d'une pirouette se met tête en bas. Il porte un masque qui suit parfaitement le contour de son visage qui semble régulier et fin. Mais ce qui frappe le plus lorsque l'on détaille son curieux accoutrement, c'est l'énorme dessin d'araignée qui orne sa poitrine.

« Spiderman !» Le Vautour a craché ce nom comme s'il avait failli avaler un insecte répugnant. « Tu devrais aller jouer ailleurs et laisser les adultes tranquilles. » Il regarde autour de lui, tous ses sens sont aux aguets. « Va retourner dans les jupes de ton Tony Stark. D'ailleurs, il devrait savoir que les enfants ne doivent pas sortir seul le soir. »

Le Vautour s'est imperceptiblement décalé pour lui permettre de déployer ses ailes.

Spiderman n'est pas dupe. Sa voix devient plus tranchante. « Tu es toujours aussi drôle. On dira alors que c'est un enfant qui a mis un terme aux agissements d'un charognard. »

Sous son masque, les mâchoires du Vautour se crispent, son corps se tend. Il hait ce gamin impertinent qui se met toujours en travers de son chemin. « Venant d'un insecte qui se terre dans les coins sales, c'est un compliment. »

Naomily assistent effarées à cette scène. Deux êtres qui semblent sortis d'une BD des années 40 s'envoient des vannes dans une usine oubliée, au milieu d'un quartier perdu de New-York. Mais les intonations ne trompent pas, c'est un combat à mort qui se prépare. Leurs mains sont serrées si fort que leurs phalanges sont blanches.

L'attaque du Vautour est sidérante de rapidité. Il déclenche un déluge de balles explosives qui sortent du bout de ses ailes et n'ont qu'un seul but, déchiqueter leur cible. Naomily poussent un cri, mais l'homme araignée a disparu et les balles vont transpercer la tôle du toit dont une partie s'écroule dans un fracas assourdissant en soulevant un écran de poussières étouffantes. Elles le discernent à peine dans la fumée, volant dans les airs, suspendu à des fils dont elles ne comprennent pas la provenance. Il est vraiment une araignée, sautant d'une barre à une autre, grimpant sur les murs, virevoltant du plafond à la chaine d'un palan, rendant de plus en plus fou de rage le Vautour, qui n'arrêtent pas de tirer à l'aveugle. Il essaye de voler mais son envergure ne le lui permet pas dans un environnement aussi étroit. Il explose de haine et tire maintenant des obus. Tout l'édifice est ébranlé et menace de s'effondrer.

« Fuyez, … maintenant ! » L'ordre est bref et sans discussion possible. Elles se lèvent, se courbent, se tirent l'une l'autre, s'encourageant, protégeant leurs têtes de leurs mains des gravats qui tombent tout autour d'elles. Elles essaient d'avancer le plus vite possible mais l'air devenu opaque est irrespirable. Elles se perdent dans ce dédale de machines, buttent sur des objets dont elles distinguent à peine les formes.

Il les a repérées. Fuir, les folles, croient-elles, qu'il est si simple d'échapper au Vautour. Elles sont à lui. Il ajuste sous leurs pas avec une précision diabolique, le tir d'un amour de petit missile de son invention, non pas pour les tuer, mais juste pour que la déflagration les empêche de s'enfuir. Le souffle est terrible, elles sont soulevées comme une pétale de fleur de cerisier par un vent du matin. Suspendues dans les airs, elles flottent puis le blast les projette violemment en arrière, leurs mains se désunissent, séparées, chacune est envoyée à l'opposé de l'autre. Elles chutent lourdement, assommées autant par le choc que par le désespoir de s'être perdue.

Le Vautour jubile mais cet infime instant où il a oublié son adversaire, celui-ci en a profité. Spiderman jette une myriade de fil qui forme un filet qui une fois retombée sur sa cible lui interdit tout mouvement. Un hurlement de rage et d'impuissance retentit. Peter Parker ne peut s'empêcher de fanfaronner. Il toise son meilleur ennemi. « Tu vois comme la vie peut vite évoluer, une seconde d'avant un vautour malfaisant, la seconde d'après, une grosse dinde ficelée. » Son rire fait écho dans toute l'usine. Naomily hébétées, commencent tout de même à croire qu'elles sont sauvées.

Un froid intense les surprend. Alors que la poussière commence à retomber au sol, une brume se répand dans l'usine. Sombre, glacée, comme un linceul qui viendrait recouvrir pour l'éternité toute infime trace de vie. Peter Parker est troublé, quel est ce phénomène ? Un rire sadique lui répond. « Tu n'as pas encore gagné la partie. »

Pourquoi ne réplique-t-il pas ? Lui toujours si prompt à la répartie. Quel est cette sensation de déprime qui l'envahit ? De toute façon, le bonheur n'existe pas, c'est une illusion. Son oncle est mort dans ses bras par sa faute. Sa fiancée l'a abandonné. Sa vie n'est qu'une succession d'échecs. Et Tony qui le ne le voit toujours que comme un gamin turbulent et immature, pourtant s'il savait … Des cris de terreur, les filles, il faut les sauver. Sans se préoccuper du Vautour, il se traîne vers ces appels au secours. Ses jambes sont lourdes. Il titube. Il arrache son masque pour mieux respirer. Une grimace d'effroi tord son visage. Quels sont ces êtres fantomatiques, porteurs des suaires, figures de cauchemars qui flottent dans les airs ? Certains sont penchés au-dessus des filles, ils semblent aspirer leurs âmes. Il essaie désespérément de lancer une toile mais celle-ci se désagrège en transperçant ces corps sans consistance.

Ils s'approchent de lui. Comment leur résister ? Sa volonté a disparu. Son sixième sens l'avertit. Il tourne la tête, juste le temps pour entrevoir une énorme gueule noire et sans espoir venir contre sa bouche et s'évanouir.

Il ne voit pas le Vautour ricaner et deux disqueuses sortir de ses ailes pour découper la toile qui le retient prisonnier. « Hé pas con, le Vautour. Je me suis équipé depuis la dernière fois. »

* * *

Il marche d'un pas rapide. Il remonte le col de sa cape, cachant ainsi l'essentiel de son visage. Seul un nez crochu apparait ainsi que de longs cheveux noirs et graisseux.

Cette conférence est d'une rare inanité. Ces américains n'ont aucune culture, ni savoir vivre. Et leur école n'est qu'un ramassis de prétentieux. Il se demande bien pourquoi, Dumbledore a tellement insisté pour qu'il vienne à cette conférence annuelle des sorcières et sorciers de l'Amérique du Nord.

Mais pour l'instant, c'est autre chose qui perturbe l'éminent professeur Severus Rogue. Un sentiment confus d'une chose impossible. Il veut en avoir le cœur net et cherche depuis plus de deux heures des marques de magie que seul un sorcier d'exception comme lui peut percevoir. Ce froid, cette brume qui semblent venir du fleuve et qui pourtant suivent une direction précise, ne peuvent pas être naturelles en plein été. Pourtant, si son raisonnement est confirmé, cela voudrait dire que la situation du monde des sorciers va terriblement se compliquer.

Il se retrouve dans un quartier qu'il ne connait pas mais qui lui rappelle celui où il vit à Londres. Des maisons délabrées, entrepôts abandonnés, usines fermées. Le genre de lieux où personne ne vient te déranger. Il entend des déflagrations de plus en plus fortes. Il s'en rapproche, hâte son pas. Il stoppe sa marche brusquement. Le givre sur les murs, le brouillard poisseux et surtout, cette sensation de désespoir qui imprègne l'atmosphère. Il ne s'est pas trompé, sans les voir, il sait qu'ils sont là. Combien sont-ils, là est toute la question. Les détonations se sont interrompues. Le bâtiment face à lui semble avoir subi un bombardement aérien. Il sort sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa cape et entre. Il ne se pose même pas la question du danger, il sait qu'il doit intervenir très vite.

Ils sont là ! « Spectrum Patronum ! » Une biche argentée, forme translucide d'une intense luminosité, fonce sur les Détraqueurs. Son halo remplit la totalité de l'espace. Elle les repousse, les obligeant à abandonner leurs victimes. Ils ne peuvent rien contre la force des sentiments de bonheur qui rend ce sortilège invulnérable. Le combattre, c'est disparaître. Ils reculent, puis d'un coup s'éparpillent et s'enfuient. Le givre fond aussitôt, avec la chaleur revient l'espoir.

« Putain, c'est qui cet épouvantail ? Et les autres qui se cassent. » Le Vautour analyse très vite la situation. Le bout de bois que tiens dans sa main l'autre abruti ne l'inspire pas. Un repli stratégique s'impose. « Un tient vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras. » pense-t-il. Profitant de la lumière qui le cache de Rogue, il s'approche de Naomi toujours inanimée. Un sourire carnassier déforme sa bouche. « Allez viens avec moi ma poulette. On va faire un petit tour. » Il la prend dans ses bras, repère une brèche où il peut sortir et une fois dehors, ouvre ses ailes et s'envole dans la nuit avec sa proie.

* * *

Spiderman se relève péniblement. Il ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe. Il n'a jamais ressenti une telle chose, comme si sa vie s'enfuyait, inexorablement. Il ne pouvait rien faire, hypnotisé par ces créatures sorties de l'enfer. D'ailleurs, d'où viennent-elle ? Il n'en a jamais vu de telles sortes. Des nouveaux alliés du Vautour ? Il se retourne, le cherche, il a disparu. L'homme araignée crache sur le sol de dépit. Et dire qu'il avait réussi à la neutraliser. Et pourquoi se sont-elles enfuies ? Il se souvient d'une lumière intense. Sa tête lui tourne. « Merde les filles. »

Il s'avance, une forme noire est penchée sur le corps de l'une d'entre elle. « Ils ne sont pas tous partis. » Il serre ses poings, tourne les poignées, deux filets partent vers leur cible.

« Protégo ! » Un bouclier immatériel d'une couleur légèrement bleuté se crée où la toile vient s'écraser.

« Décidément, j'ai pas de chance. » Il fait une moue de résignation. « Tant pis. » Il s'élance prêt à se jeter sur la chose. Une main se lève. « Vous n'auriez pas du chocolat sur vous ? » Spiderman coupe son élan. « Pardon ? » La créature parle. Un visage cireux encadré de cheveux filandreux se révèle. Elle a un regard perçant, inquisiteur. Le même regard que son ancien prof de biologie du collège.

« Du chocolat. »

« Heu … du chocolat ?»

Séverus détaille le jeune homme affublé d'une drôle de combinaison qu'il a face à lui. Les ados s'habillent n'importe comment aujourd'hui. En plus, il n'a pas l'air très futé. « Oui, du chocolat. » dit -il impatient.

Spiderman fouille ses poches. « J'ai des M& M's. J'aime bien en croquer deux ou trois pendant une bagarre. Ah, oui, … » Un sourire de satisfaction lui vient. « J'ai un Mars. » Il sort un gâteau dans un emballage totalement écrasé. « Il a un peu souffert … » Il vérifie la date de péremption. « … mais Il est encore bon. »

Séverus soupire. « Ça ira. Donnez-le-moi et mettez-vous face à moi de l'autre côté du corps. »

Spiderman se raidit. « Mais que vas-tu lui faire ? Et qui est-tu ? » Il se remet en position de combat.

Un nouveau soupir s'élève. « Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Un peu de respect jeune homme, nous n'avons pas élevé les trolls ensemble, que je sache. » Damnés américains pense-t-il. « Je suis le professeur Séverus Rogue, Maître des potions du collège de Poudlard. »

« Un prof, j'en était sûr » marmonne Spiderman.

« Et je dois vite la ranimer. L'effet des Détraqueurs sur un moldu peut être dévastateur si on n'agit pas rapidement. »

Tout en parlant, Rogue passe ses mains au-dessus du torse d'Emily. Il se met à psalmodier dans une langue inconnue, une légère aura se forme. « D'ailleurs je suis étonné que vous soyez déjà rétabli. Allez, placez-vous correctement et tenez-lui la tête, s'il vous plait. »

Tout en s'exécutant, Spiderman redresse ses épaules. « C'est normal, je suis un Super Héros. »

Séverus ne peut s'empêcher de lever un sourcil. Il prend une fiole dans une poche intérieure de sa cape.

Spiderman continu. « C'est quoi un Détraqueur ? Ce sont les fantômes qui nous ont attaqués ? Et Poudlard, c'est où cette école ? Maître des Potions ça veut dire quoi ? Vous êtes un magicien, hein ? Comme David Copperfield ? Et quel rapport vous avez avec Le Vautour ? »

Rogue s'exaspère. « Le Vautour ? Je ne connais pas de Vautour. Peut-être un Phoenix mais ce n'est pas le moment des questions. » Il verse quelques gouttes d'un liquide légèrement fumeux et d'une couleur bleu qui vire au rouge quand il touche les lèvres d'Emily. « Elle se réveille. »

Emily ouvre les yeux. Le visage de Rogue est penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle pousse un cri.

« Calme toi, ce n'est pas une des bestioles qui nous a attaqué. Moi aussi je l'ai cru parce qu'ils sont habillés pareil mais en fait je crois que c'est un gentil. » Spiderman lui renvoie un sourire en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Rogue le foudroie du regard.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Emily essaie de se relever. Rogue la retient. « Vous êtes encore faible. Tenez croquez un bout de ce … » Il hésite sur le nom qu'il doit donner à la chose écrasée et sans forme qu'il tient à la main. « … biscuit. »

Emily fait une grimace et secoue la tête. « Non merci. Je ne mange pas ce genre de chose, il y a de l'huile de palme et de toute façon, je suis végan. Ou est Naomi ? » Une angoisse terrible l'étreint. Un nouveau cri sort de sa poitrine. « Naomi ! ». Il devient roque. « Naomi ! » Elle se lève brusquement, Rogue et Spiderman ont toute les peines du monde à la retenir. Elle tombe à genoux, leur échappe, marche à quatre pattes vers le dernier lieu où elle a vu Naomi, s'écorchant les genoux et les mains sur les gravats mélangés à du verre et du fer qui jonchent le sol.

« Merde, c'est vrai la deuxième fille, la blonde, elle est passée où ? »

Rogue interroge Spiderman du regard. « Elles étaient deux ? » Ce dernier se précipite vers Emily. « Calme toi. On va la retrouver. » Elle lève un regard suppliant vers lui, nimbé de larmes. « Elle s'appelle Naomi c'est ça ? » Elle opine de la tête. « Et toi ? » Elle semble faire un effort insurmontable. « Emily. » Spiderman s'accroupit près d'elle. Il plante son regard dans le sien. « Je la retrouverai, où qu'elle soit. Je te le jure. Je suis Spiderman et je n'ai qu'une parole. »

Ils voient Rogue brandir une baguette. « Révélo ! »

« Putain, un sorcier » s'exclame Spiderman.

Rogue secoue la tête. « Elle n'est pas là. »

« Non, vous vous trompez. » Emily rampe vers un tas de pierre et essaie de les soulever.

Spiderman la prend doucement par les épaules. « Il a raison Emily. Naomi n'est plus ici. Mais je sais qui l'a enlevée. » Ses yeux deviennent durs. « Et il paiera pour cela. »

« Vous voulez parler de cet oiseau qui nous poursuivait ? »

« Ce n'est pas un oiseau, c'est un homme. Il s'appelle, Le Vautour. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Que veut-il ? »

« Je le découvrirai. » Des sirènes se font entendre au loin. « Ne restons pas ici. La Police va débarquer et nous n'avons pas le temps de leur répondre. Je propose que nous nous mettions à l'abri. Professeur Rogue, vous vous joignez à nous ? Je suis sûr que vous êtes plein de ressource, votre aide pourrait être précieuse. »

« Volontiers. J'ai moi aussi des réponses à trouver. »

« Par contre, je ne peux amener dans les airs que mademoiselle. Vous trouverez un taxi ? »

Severus a un rictus. « Donnez-moi l'adresse et je vous y attendrai. »

« Appartement de monsieur Stark, immeuble des Industries Starck. Vous connaissez ? »

« Difficile de ne pas connaître cet immeuble démesurément orgueilleux. »

Spiderman fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu cette remarque. « Par contre, les taxis risquent d'être moins rapide que moi. » Il ramasse le sac à dos d'Emily.

« Mais qui vous a parlé de taxi ? » Et Rogue disparait dans un tourbillon sous le regard effaré d'Emily et Spiderman.


	2. Soirée photos entre amis

**Chapitre 2 : Soirée photos entre amis.**

Dans son smoking immaculé, Tony Stark sirote un whisky sec pur malt assis dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir de son salon panoramique situé au 167e étage de la tour de Stark Industries.

Ces soirées de charité l'épuisent, non l'ennuie. Mais cela fait partie des obligations de la nouvelle première fortune du pays. Il fallait être au Waldorf Astoria, ce soir, pour ce gala contre les discriminations. Et subir les sollicitations de tous les politiciens, hommes d'affaires présents et surtout de toutes celles qui le sachant célibataire, voulaient lui démontrer toutes les qualités visibles mais également plus intimes qu'elles possèdent. Heureusement, il avait réussi à écourter sa présence, prétextant un dossier urgent de fusion acquisition à lire pour le lendemain matin.

En fait, il devait bien s'avouer que c'était l'absence de Peter qui l'agaçait. D'abord cela lui aurait permis de l'initier aux bonnes manières de la bonne société New-Yorkaise et puis surtout il se serait senti moins seul.

Depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'occuper de ce gamin, sa vie avait changé. Peter était intelligent, insupportable, courageux, arrogant, facétieux, inconscient et terriblement charmeur.

Tiens pourquoi, est ce mot, charmeur, qui lui vient à l'esprit ? Mais c'est vrai que son regard, son sourire, cette façon dont il bouge son corps avec grâce et finesse, le rend irrésistible.

Tony Stark avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes féminines, de nombreux amis mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche d'une personne. C'est pour cela qu'il était agacé, agacé par ces pensées, agacé parce que quand Peter n'était pas à ses côtés, il lui manquait une partie de lui-même.

D'ailleurs où était-il ce soir ? Le trublion avait décidé de sortir pour vérifier une mystérieuse information. C'était surtout l'occasion de passer la nuit à voler d'immeuble en immeuble et se battre comme un voyou contre des petites frappes. Insupportable, c'est bien vrai mais il l'enviait, il aurait aimé être avec lui. Tony Stark sourit.

L'entrée discrète du majordome et son petit raclement de gorge pour signaler sa présence, le tire de ses rêveries.

« Oui »

« Excusez-moi monsieur mais un individu disant avoir rendez-vous avec monsieur Parker s'est présenté. »

« Peter n'est pas là et il ne m'a pas parlé d'un rendez-vous. Mais vous pouvez le faire entrer. » Tony sent l'hésitation de son maître d'hôtel. « Qui y a-t-il ? »

Ce dernier pince ses lèvres. « C'est que ce monsieur, bien que très poli, est habillé de façon bizarre, il porte une longue robe noire avec une cape qui le recouvre entièrement. Il est couvert de poussière mais surtout … comment dirais-je, … son regard est très incommodant. Il émane de lui des ondes très particulières, je dirai dangereuses. » Il baisse d'un ton. « Je crois qu'il est anglais. »

Tony Stark éclate de rire. « Et bien voilà qui explique tout. Mon ami, entre nous est-ce la première fois que vous rencontrez chez moi des gens bizarres ? »

« Non, il est vrai, Monsieur. »

« Vous souvenez-vous, de la première visite de mon ami Thor ? »

« Oui monsieur surtout de la poignée de main que celui-ci a voulu absolument me faire. Je dois dire que son frère Loki est plus respectueux des conventions. »

Tony continue de rire. « Si vous le dites. Allez, ne faites pas plus attendre notre invité. »

« Bien monsieur. » Le majordome s'efface, sans être plus rassuré.

Tony Stark voit pénétrer dans son salon un homme altier, à l'air arrogant certes, mais dont il sait intuitivement reconnaître la puissance et qui n'a pas besoin d'en faire étalage.

Il s'avance vers lui la main tendu. « Tony Stark, soyez le bienvenu. Mais je suis désolé, Peter n'est pas là. Il est sorti. »

Rogue serre la main ferme de cet homme qu'il perçoit immédiatement comment étant franc, affable mais certainement dangereux. « Séverus Rogue. Oui je sais. J'ai rencontré votre ami dans des circonstances, disons particulières, et il m'a donné rendez-vous ici. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

L'œil de Tony s'éclaire. « Non pas du tout. Il habite ici, à vrai dire. Vous avez dit « circonstances particulières » ? Vous pouvez être plus explicite ? »

Rogue désigne la baie vitrée. « Nous allons pouvoir vous l'expliquer ensemble monsieur Stark. »

Un Peter souriant mais dont les deux rides qui marquent son front montre la contrariété tient sous un bras une Emily totalement incrédule et crispée qui s'accroche à son cou. Ils atterrissent sur la terrasse en souplesse dans un dernier balancement.

« Tu vois Emily, tout s'est bien passé. Avoue que voler de la sorte est grisant. »

Emily déglutit, il est vrai qu'après avoir passé la première minute à hurler, elle avait fini par être rassurée par la maîtrise de cet homme araignée. Elle aurait pu être émerveillée de voir New-York de si haut, virevoltant de façades de bâtiments en pylônes d'électricité, de grues de chantier en cheminées d'usine, avoir envie de prendre son appareil pour des photos uniques mais son cœur était brisé, elle n'avait qu'une image en tête, celle de Naomi. Toute cette histoire la dépassait. Qui étaient ces hommes qui volent dans le ciel, utilisent des pouvoirs qu'elle croyait n'exister que dans les films ou les livres ? Et pourquoi elles ? Qu'avaient-elles fait ? Naomi est si fragile. Elle est toujours terrorisée.

La baie vitrée coulisse automatiquement, pendant un instant le vent s'engouffre dans le salon. Emily s'avance timidement dans l'immense pièce entièrement décorée en blanc. De grands fauteuils et canapés sont disposés en arc de cercle sur un tapis persan à la laine épaisse, face à la vue sublime sur un Manhattan scintillant dans la nuit. Un bar en bois de rose précieux tient tout un pan de mur, il semble avoir derrière lui accrochés tous les alcools existants au monde. Un piano à queue digne des plus grandes salles de concert orne le coin opposé. Des plantes grasses exhibant des fleurs odorantes aux couleurs vives, s'étalent autour d'une vasque où une fontaine laisse couler paresseusement une eau claire. Des tableaux d'avant-garde dont elle devine qu'ils ne sont pas des reproductions, sont suspendus à des cimaises de façon aléatoire. La lumière tamisée par un éclairage indirect fini de donner une touche intime, presque sensuelle au lieu.

Tony Stark, à la vue du visage de la jeune fille et de son état, comprend que quelque chose de grave s'est produit. Sans hésiter, il lui prend les épaules, lui enlève délicatement son sac à dos auquel elle reste agrippée. Elle est petite et semble si frêle. Son regard est totalement éteint. « Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Je suis Tony Stark et considérez cette maison comme la vôtre. »

Elle ne sait lui répondre qu'une chose. « Je m'appelle Emily. S'il vous plait, sauvez Naomi. » Il l'accompagne vers un fauteuil. Emily le suit comme un automate. Elle se laisse tomber et comme si cela avait agi comme un déclic, elle se met à pleurer, cachant son visage dans son sac à dos. Plié en deux, comme cela, elle n'est plus qu'une boule de douleur.

« James ! » Le majordome apparait comme par magie. « Apportez un verre d'eau à cette jeune fille et quelque chose pour la réchauffer. Elle tremble de froid. »

En deux mouvements efficaces et précis. Emily a un mug de thé vert dans les mains, un plaid sur les épaules et un mouchoir de soie qui délicatement lui essuie les yeux, accompagné de mots réconfortants.

Tony fixe Peter. « Explique-moi. »

Les trois hommes forment un triangle et sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils sont unis.

Le jeune super héros fait une grimace. « Ok, mais ne te mets pas en rogne. » Il prend une grande respiration. « J'ai eu un tuyau d'un de mes informateurs. »

La mâchoire de Tony se crispe. « Lequel ? »

« Vermin. »

Tony a une moue de dégout. « Et tu crois ce rat dégénéré ? »

« Il savait où localiser Le Vautour. »

« Et il a demandé quoi en échange ? »

« Il veut retrouver sa forme humaine. Je lui ai dit que tu l'aiderais. »

« Tu es naïf. Vermin ne veut pas retrouver sa forme humaine. Il pense avoir accès à certains de mes secrets s'il pénètre dans mon laboratoire et puis il cherche surtout se débarrasser d'un concurrent, c'est tout. »

« Il n'est pas aussi intelligent. Et puis qu'elle importance, il m'a donné une piste, c'est grâce à celle-ci que j'ai repéré Le Vautour au moment où il agressait ... » Il se tait et regarde Emily. Celle-ci écoute cette conversation avec stupeur, ne lâchant plus le bras de James.

Tony hoche la tête. « Continue. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'en est pris à elles. Mais visiblement, il ne voulait pas les tuer. Je crois qu'il voulait les enlever. J'ai pu le neutraliser mais des sortes de fantômes sont apparus et ... » Il a honte de l'avouer.

« Et quoi ? » demande un Tony sérieux.

« Ils se sont précipités sur nous et ... je me suis évanoui. » lâche Peter.

« Ce ne sont pas des fantômes, en tout cas pas comme vous l'entendez. Ce sont des Détraqueurs, gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. » Rogue annonce cela avec calme et détachement.

« Détraqueurs ? C'est sûr, j'étais détraqué. J'avais perdu toute joie. J'étais désespéré. » Peter regarde Rogue. « Sans votre intervention je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. »

« Ils auraient aspiré votre âme et vous seriez resté un légume tout le reste de votre vie. »

« Mais comment avez-vous fait pour les faire fuir ? »

Severus fait un petit geste et arrange sa cape. « Un simple sortilège de Patronus. »

Tony plante son regard dans celui de Rogue, suspicieux. « On peut dire que vous êtes tombé à pic. Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un sortilège Patronus ? Et cette prison ?»

Severus n'a pas besoin de réfléchir, s'il veut comprendre ce que font des Détraqueurs en plein New-York, il aura besoin de ces hommes.

« Je suis un sorcier. Mais contrairement à vous qui semblez aimer, comment, dirais-je la publicité, les sorciers vivent dans un monde caché des moldus. » Il voit Tony soulever un sourcil réprobateur, visiblement le terme ne lui plait guère. « C'est ainsi que nous désignons, les non sorciers. Je suis venu d'Angleterre dans votre pays pour assister un congrès organisé par nos cousins américains. Ce soir en rentrant à mon hôtel, j'ai ressenti une atmosphère étrange. Mes pouvoirs me permettent de savoir quand de la magie est utilisée. L'évidence m'est apparue, des détraqueurs étaient proches. Pourtant c'est impossible. »

Tony ne l'avouera pas mais s'il est impressionné, il est surtout agacé que le SHIELD et lui en particulier n'aient jamais soupçonné ce monde parallèle. « Pourquoi est-ce impossible ? »

Rogue plisse les yeux. « Les détraqueurs sont des êtres abjects qui se nourrissent du bonheur des êtres vivants et ne leurs laissent que le désespoir. Leurs pouvoirs est immense, il est difficile de les vaincre. Peu de sorciers sont capable d'effectuer un sortilège de Patronus suffisamment puissant. Ils sont les gardiens de la Prison d'Azkaban, où nous enfermons nos plus grands criminels. Mais le Ministère de la Magie qui gouverne notre Monde les contrôlent et il leurs est interdit de quitter les abords de la prison. »

Dans une grimace, Peter ne peut s'empêcher de dire. « Il doit être sympa l'endroit. »

Tony est plus direct. « Visiblement, votre ministère a un problème. »

Pour la première fois, Rogue marque son désarroi. « Un problème qui risque de tous nous concerner. Les Détraqueurs sont trop frustes pour s'organiser et ils craignent les sorciers. S'ils ont désobéi, c'est qu'ils ont trouvé un Maître qui les laissera se repaître des âmes. » Rogue frissonne malgré lui. « La situation est grave. Nous vivons des temps troublés dans le Monde des sorciers. Mais ils n'ont pas pu venir ici seuls, un sorcier doit les contrôler. » Il regarde Tony. « Cet homme oiseau est un criminel dangereux ? »

Il opine du chef. « Très. Et il risque de ne pas être seul. »

« Nous aussi nous avons un sorcier très dangereux qui veut dominer le Monde et pas que celui des sorciers. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il aurait besoin de l'aide de ce Vautour. »

Tony croise les bras et sans le vouloir, il fait jouer ses muscles. « Tout simplement, parce qu'ici il y a aussi des hommes dangereux. Connaissez-vous les Avengers ? »

« Je m'intéresse peu aux choses moldus. »

« Vous devriez. Nos pouvoirs sont également très puissants. »

Peter pose sa main sur le bras de Tony. C'est comme si une décharge électrique parcourait son corps. Il se tourne, des yeux brillants lui brulent la peau.

Peter sourit et lui désigne d'un léger coup de menton Emily qui les fixe mais avec un regard vide. « Je crois que nous devrions arrêter de discuter et retrouver son amie. »

« Tu as raison, Peter. » Putain, pourquoi cette main qui se retire le laisse-t-elle si désemparé. « Il faut comprendre pourquoi Le Vautour s'intéressait à ces deux filles. » Tony s'agenouille auprès d'Emily. Il prend délicatement son menton et essaie d'attirer son attention. James s'écarte doucement mais elle le retient.

« Emily, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Comme si elle sortait d'un rêve, elle renifle. « Je ne sais pas. Nous marchions le long de l'East River, au hasard. Nous avions passé la soirée dans un club. On avait bu, on était bien. Je voulais prendre des photos de Naomi au bord de l'eau. Je suis une formation de photographe à New York. » Elle fait des efforts pour se souvenir. Elle ne voit devant ses yeux que Naomi qui danse, rit, baisse la bretelle de son top pour découvrir un sein, puis se précipite pour l'embrasser. Elle sent encore ses mains qui viennent glisser le zip de son pantalon et ce doigt qui écarte son string. Elle ne s'aperçoit pas de la gêne de ces hommes qui découvrent l'amour qui lie ces deux êtres. Elle continue à parler. « Nous sommes montées sur une plateforme. J'ai repris des photos. Naomi était appuyée à une rembarde, les flashs illuminaient son visage. Elle est si belle. » Elle bafouille. « Il est apparu dans le ciel. Je ne sais pas d'où. Il a foncé sur nous. Nous avons couru, couru mais il était toujours là comme s'il jouait. On s'est réfugiée dans cet entrepôt, nous étions épuisées. J'ai cru que nous allions mourir. Mon Dieu mais que va-t-il lui faire ? Il a dit qu'il voulait mon appareil. Mais pourquoi ? »

Tony a une intuition. « J'aimerai le voir ? Tu veux bien ? »

Elle ne comprend pas mais elle s'en fout. « Oui, tout ce que vous voulez. » Elle lui tend son sac à dos et reprend la main de James.

Tony s'empare de l'appareil et fait défiler les photos. Peter est au-dessus de son épaule, même Rogue sans vouloir le laisser apparaitre, regarde.

« Tu as beaucoup de talent Emily et c'est vrai Naomi est très belle. » Quelques selfies les montrent heureuses, accrochées l'une à l'autre. Elles irradient et cela trouble Tony. « Vous vous aimez beaucoup. »

Emily a un sourire triste. « Elle est ma vie depuis toujours. » Les larmes reviennent perler le long de ses joues.

D'un coup, Tony s'arrête sur un cliché. « Peter, regarde. »

« Quoi ? » On voit Naomi en contre plongée, au bord d'une esplanade.

« Emily a dû monter sur un banc. Derrière Naomi, dans la cour, il y a un groupe d'hommes. » Il agrandit l'image. « Tu les vois ? »

« Oui, très bien. »

« Passons-la sur l'ordi, l'image sera plus nette. »

Regroupés, devant l'écran, ils peuvent voir distinctement trois hommes discuter devant un local à poubelle et se retourner au déclenchement du flash.

Peter s'exclame. « Belle brochette, La Vautour, accompagné de Vénum et de Sandman. Bizarre ni Le Bouffon Vert, ni Octopus, ne sont là, sinon on avait la quinte flush. »

Tony grimace. « Le brelan me suffit. Cela explique pourquoi le Vautour a poursuivi les filles. Il voulait la photo. » Il va retirer la carte mémoire de l'ordinateur quand Rogue l'arrête d'un geste.

« Attendez ! » Rogue rapproche ses yeux de l'écran. « Regardez. » Il montre du bout de son ongle noir, un coin de la photo. Dans l'ombre de l'entrée du local, une forme se découpe. On ne perçoit d'elle qu'une vague couleur rouge délavé, peut-être rose. Mais rien ne peut l'identifier.

« Cela vous évoque quelque chose, Professeur ? »

« Non, Monsieur Stark. »

Peter sourit. « Pour ma part, je n'ai aucun ennemi habillé en rose. Ni ennemie d'ailleurs. Par contre c'est une couleur qui pourrait aller à mon teint. En plus, je trouve le rouge un peu trop agressif. Tu ne trouves pas Tony ? Tu devrais penser à la tienne également. Un truc plus arc en ciel.»

Celui-ci ne répond pas, visiblement troublé. Il pianote sur le clavier. « Il faut faire vite. Nous avons une piste, il faut l'utiliser. Voici les coordonnées. C'est du côté des docks. »

« Cela recoupe les infos du Rat. Et ce n'est pas loin du lieu où j'ai trouvé le Vautour. »

Un bracelet que Tony porte au poignet s'éclaire discrètement. Le bar s'ouvre en deux, la paroi du mur s'écarte et un à un, les éléments d'une cuirasse au carmin écarlate volants vers lui, viennent enserrer ses bras, jambes, torse.

Rogue assite à la scène avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

« Vous voyez professeurs, nous aussi à notre façon, nous sommes des sorciers. » Jusqu'à ce qu'un casque enveloppe sa tête. Sur son plexus, une pierre illumine la pièce d'un jet puissant.

Peter fait la moue. « Je vous le disais, cette couleur est trop criarde. »

Emily s'est levée. Elle serre ses poings, sa mâchoire se fige, ses yeux sont devenus éclairs. « Je viens avec vous. »

Une voix profonde se fait entendre. « Non, Emily c'est trop dangereux. »

« Dangereux ? » C'est un cri de rage qui est sorti de sa poitrine. « Vous croyez que je vais rester ici à attendre ? » Elle se campe devant la masse que représente Iron Man. « Naomi est ma femme. Je l'aime et je ne l'abandonne pas. »

Rogue se racle la gorge et d'une voix mielleuse mais sèche prend la parole. « Il me semble en effet que cela est plus sage que vous restiez ici. »

C'est une boule de défi qui foudroie les trois hommes. « Qui êtes-vous pour me dicter ma conduite ? De toute façon, vous aurez besoin de moi. Elle ne vous connait pas. Que croyez-vous que sera sa réaction quand elle verra un robot, une araignée et un croque mitaine ? »

Peter se met lentement à sourire en voyant le visage outré du Professeur Rogue et en imaginant la tête de Tony sous son masque. « Elle n'a pas tort. Je pourrai la protéger. »

Une main gantée de titane se lève. « Non, je le ferai. Elle vient avec moi. Professeur je suppose que vous saurez nous rejoindre par vos propres moyens. »

Rogue incline la tête. « Je le pense. »

« Très bien, on se retrouve au point indiqué. » La baie vitrée s'ouvre, le vent s'engouffre dans le salon. Iron Man s'empare d'Emily, la soulève comme un fétu de paille, « Tout ira bien. » Elle s'accroche tout de même très fort en gardant les yeux ouverts. Dans un jet de flamme froide, l'homme machine et sa jeune humaine sont catapultés dans le vide, Rogue a disparu depuis longtemps et Spiderman vole déjà d'immeuble en immeuble.

James va chercher un aspirateur.


	3. De l'intérêt d'un local poubelle

**Chapitre 3 : De l'intérêt d'un local poubelle.**

Il fait froid. L'eau suinte des murs de pierres de la salle voûtée qui pourrait contenir un avion de ligne. D'énormes cuves d'aluminium entourent une plateforme surélevée où culmine un cylindre de verre. Des tuyaux translucides le rattachent aux cuves par le haut. Des câbles électriques et de réseaux partent de sa base pour rejoindre des armoires informatiques noires qui sans un bruit clignotent pour prouver leur fonctionnement.

Le cylindre ressemble au cercueil des contes de fée où dorment des princesses attendant le baiser d'un prince charmant. Mais si le corps nu de la jeune femme qu'il retient prisonnier pourrait être celui d'une Reine, ses spasmes montrent qu'il n'est pas paisible, il est dévoré d'angoisse. Et la chose qui s'approche de lui n'a rien du physique d'un amoureux.

Naomi reprend conscience. Ses yeux sont ouverts. Ou est-elle ? Elle ne peut pas bouger. Aucune entrave ne la lie mais aucun de ses muscles ne lui obéit. Les images reviennent, l'oiseau, les monstres, le bruit des explosions et tout s'effondre. Il ne reste que les mains d'Emily dans les siennes, ses mots qui veulent la rassurer. Et cette chute en elle-même, longue, éternelle, la perte de son être et une seule chose qui la raccroche à sa vie, deux lumières, deux fentes, deux iris qui irradient, deux pupilles qui ne la quittent pas. Elle arrive à murmurer, « Emily »

« Belle volonté ! » Une voix métallique. Doucement, le couvercle du cylindre glisse pour libérer son visage. Un bec se penche presque à toucher sa bouche. Sa terreur est à son comble. Elle voudrait hurler. Prisonnière d'un fou. Qu'a-t-il fait d'Emily ? Peut-être a-t-elle pu se sauver ? Il y avait cet homme étrange, qui jetait des fils, une araignée. Une araignée est-elle plus gentille qu'un vautour ? Elle prie. Ce charognard peut bien la tuer, il suffit qu'Emily soit sauve.

« Tu as une vigueur insoupçonnée. »

Non, il ne fera pas d'elle une simple victime. « Calme toi Naomi » Elle veut le défier du regard.

« Il y a beaucoup de vie en toi. J'ai de la chance. » Il parcourt son corps de ses yeux fixes et noirs. Elle ne peut même pas frissonner de dégout.

« Tu ne sentiras rien. C'est sans douleur. » Il prend des électrodes et les posent sur son front et son cœur. « Les vautours ont une très mauvaise réputation, à tort, crois-moi. Ce sont des animaux utiles et très intelligents. » Il appuie sur des boutons situés sur le côté du cylindre. Naomi ne voit que son masque et les pierres sales du plafond. « Mes congénères animaux se repaissent de chairs parfois mortes, moi c'est de ton énergie dont je vais me nourrir. Par contre, avant cela, tu seras en parfaite santé, cet appareil va nettoyer ton organisme de toutes les scories qu'il pourrait contenir. » Il se met à rire. « J'ai inventé la machine à mourir en bonne santé. Sois heureuse, ta misérable vie va permettre à un génie de poursuivre son œuvre. »

Le couvercle se referme inexorablement. « A tout de suite. »

Une larme coule sur une tempe et vient se perdre dans des cheveux blonds.

Le Vautour se dirige vers une cabine vitrée qui surplombe l'ensemble de la salle. Un second cylindre s'y trouve. A peine a-t-il ouvert la porte, qu'un petit rire aigrelet suivi d'une voix haut perchée, crispante, se font entendre. « En avez-vous encore pour longtemps ? Cet endroit me donne la nausée. » Une petite femme replète, habillée entièrement de rose, est installée dans un superbe fauteuil en tissus anglais aux motifs de fleurs d'un bleu tendre noyés dans un vert menthe à l'eau. Elle touille doucement, le petit doigt délicatement relevé, une tasse de thé au lait.

Le Vautour marque un temps d'arrêt.

« Effectivement, je me suis mise à mon aise. » Elle émet à nouveau un rire qui ressemble plus à un gloussement. « Alors mon brave, êtes-vous sûr que votre procédé fonctionne ?»

Le Vautour agacé enlève son masque. « Il fonctionne, je vous l'ai dit miss Ombrage. Je l'ai déjà testé. Il m'a permis de me régénérer après ma maladie. Et grâce à cette charmante jeune fille, vous allez en avoir la preuve. »

« Ne vous énervez pas. Car si c'est le cas, mon Maître, Lord Voldemort fera de vous le roi de cette ville. Vous avez pu constater l'efficacité de ses troupes et ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu. »

« Efficacité ? Il y a tout de même l'intervention de cet homme de votre monde. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes à sa recherche. Il ne nous importunera pas longtemps. »

« Si vous le dites. De toute façon, Il ne pourra pas nous trouver ici. En tout cas votre Lord machin pourra se régénérer lui aussi. Il suffit pour cela d'avoir un cobaye jeune et en bonne santé. »

Dolores Ombrage sourit mielleusement. « Les cobayes jeunes et en bonne santé ne manquent pas. Nous avons pour cela une école bien fournie. Je vois même les premiers qui pourront participer. »

« Bien, laissez-moi travailler. » Le Vautour se pose devant un écran d'ordinateur et tape sur un clavier. Des formules mathématiques apparaissent. Il entend un bâillement derrière lui. « Toute cette technologie moldu est harassante. »

Un rayon commence à balayer le corps de Naomi. Il accélère au fur et à mesure que les données apparaissent sur l'écran. Le Vautour souffle de dépit. « Ces gamins n'ont plus d'hygiène de vie. Hamburgers, alcools, drogues. Regardez-moi ça, son métabolisme est plein d'addictions. Il faudra plus de temps que prévu pour le nettoyer. » Son regard est attiré par une donnée qui se met en surbrillance. « En plus » ne peut s'empêcher de râler le Vautour.

« Que vous arrive-t-il mon cher, une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« On les prend jeune pour se prémunir et voilà ... » Il montre l'écran de son doigt.

« Oui et que suis-je censée remarquer ? »

« Un cancer, elle a un cancer. Elle ne doit même pas le savoir. Il est déjà bien avancé, en plus. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir l'éradiquer facilement. Mais enfin, avouez que ce n'est pas de chance. »

Il appuie sur la touche « entrée » du clavier. Le rayon devient si rapide qu'une lumière intense illumine le cylindre pendant qu'il se remplit d'une vapeur à la couleur putride.

« Et ensuite que se passe-t-il ? »

« Lorsque son corps sera nettoyé. Je m'installerai dans le deuxième cylindre. Ainsi son énergie sera transférée dans le mien. C'est une opération complexe, vous n'avez pas les moyens de la comprendre si vous n'êtes pas docteur en électronique, biochimiste et neurologue. »

Dolores Ombrage fait une moue de dédain. Elle se demande bien pourquoi le Maître veut cette machine. Cette technologie moldu ne lui inspire pas confiance et ce Vautour est pathétique. Elle se ressert une tasse de thé et se cale dans le fauteuil en baillant.

Noami a perdu connaissance, pourtant dans ses yeux restés ouverts, une lueur existe encore.

* * *

Emily fixe cette esplanade, elle ne peut pas croire qu'il y a encore seulement quelques heures, elle tenait Naomi dans ses bras ici même. Et maintenant, ... Une main de fer se pose sur son épaule.

« Tu vas rester près de moi et quoi qu'il arrive tu m'obéiras. Cela va être très dangereux. »

Elle soutient le regard d'acier d'Iron Man. « Je n'ai plus peur. »

« Je sais. C'est pour cela que tu dois faire attention. »

Il se tourne vers Spiderman. « Peter, les plans donnés par l'ordinateur sont clairs. Dans ce local poubelle, il y a une bouche d'égout. Elle n'est plus utilisée. Si c'est l'antre du Vautour, il a dû la sécuriser. Mais il existe des entrées de chauffage urbain qui sont alimentés par ces conduits d'aération à 500 mètre d'ici. » Un plan de l'ensemble du sous-sol du quartier se matérialise en 3D sous leurs yeux, flottant dans le vide. Séverus apprécie à sa juste valeur. C'est presque aussi bien que la carte du maraudeur.

Spiderman se gratte la tête. « C'est étroit mais je pourrais passer par elles, par contre les égouts ne communiquent pas avec les conduites de chauffage. Et si je fais tout sauter, cela va alerter nos amis. »

« Je pourrais vous accompagner, malgré l'épaisseur des murs, je devrais pouvoir percer un trou sans bruit. Cela me permettra aussi de vérifier si des sortilèges ont été utilisés. »

« C'est une excellente idée, Professeur. Mais il faudra être très doux, Le Vautour doit utiliser des détecteurs de mouvement telluriques pour éviter les surprises. »

« Mais je sais être très doux » réplique Rogue dans un semi sourire.

« Vous voyez cette immense salle, elle servait d'entrepôt lors des travaux. Elle ferait une cache très utile. Si le Vautour est dans le coin, c'est là qu'il se terre. Vous arriverez par derrière. Quand vous serez passés, je descendrai par les égouts avec Emily. »

« Bien, puisque tout est calé, qu'attendons-nous pour aller couper les ailes à cet oiseau de malheur ? »

Tony retient Peter par la main. « Fais attention à toi. » Sous son casque, l'homme de fer sait que personne ne peut voir son anxiété.

« Comme toujours. Toi aussi. » Peter serre la main dont, malgré le gant d'acier qui la recouvre, il sent la chaleur. Derrière son masque, il sait que personne ne peut voir son émotion.

* * *

Accroupis derrière la balustrade qui entoure l'esplanade, Tony et Emily voient leurs amis s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Emily fixe le local poubelle.

Tous les sens d'Iron Man sont en alerte, tous ses capteurs sont ouverts, il est prêt à toute éventualité. Son traceur suit la lente progression de Peter. Malgré cela il ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter un œil admiratif à Emily. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir, aucune technologie à sa disposition et pourtant, elle est prête à affronter les pires monstres de l'univers.

« Tu aimes énormément Naomi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emily est tendu comme une corde. « Oui, plus que ma vie. »

Tony hésite. « Depuis longtemps ? »

« Nous avions 12 ans. »

Il hoche la tête. « Mais le fait que ce soit, ... enfin, je veux dire, une fille. Cela ne t'a pas posé de problèmes ? »

Emily tourne vers lui des yeux de défis. « Des problèmes ? Moi je n'en ai jamais eu. J'aime une personne, c'est une fille, elle s'appelle Naomi, c'est tout. Ce sont les autres qui ont des problèmes avec ça. »

« Bien sûr. » Tony baisse la tête.

Emily mord ses lèvres. La lumière blafarde du local poubelle ne change pas. « Pourquoi ne le lui avouez pas ? »

Tony se raidit. « Avouer quoi ? A qui ? »

« A Peter, que vous l'aimez. » Il n'y a même pas un chat près de ce putain local poubelle.

La lumière pectorale d'Iron Man s'intensifie. « Enfin, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Naomi est juste derrière la porte de ce local poubelle. « Vous êtes peut-être un super héros mais j'ai peur que tous vos ordinateurs ne puisent rien contre cela. »

Tony tripote des diodes électroniques. « Putain le régulateur de température dois dysfonctionner, il fait trop chaud dans mon armure. » Tony commence à suer. « Mais enfin, c'est un garçon, il pourrait être mon fils, enfin, ... »

Elle ne pensait pas qu'un local poubelle pouvait être aussi angoissant. « Et si lui, cela lui convient, vous y avez pensé ? C'est à lui de faire le choix de l'amour qu'il vous porte. Quel que soit votre âge ou votre genre. Pas à vous. Il faut juste lui entrouvrir une fenêtre. Vous verrez bien. »

Iron Man s'étrangle. « Comment l'amour qu'il me porte ? »

Emily arrache son regard du local poubelle. « Finalement c'est rassurant. Vous êtes humain. Vous croyez qu'ils en auront pour longtemps ? »

Iron Man entoure de sa main gantée l'épaule d'Emily. « Je ne sais pas, en tout cas mon traceur m'indique que tout va bien. » Il examine le local poubelle. « Peter n'est pas que courageux, c'est un combattant hors pair, un des tout meilleurs que je connaisse et j'en connais beaucoup. Il va la retrouver. »

Emily s'appuie contre son plastron. Ils fixent ensemble le local poubelle.

* * *

Les pieds dans l'eau, devant un grand mur de vieilles pierres, Spiderman se gratte la tête. « Vous pensez pouvoir faire un trou sans faire de bruit, Professeur ? Si c'est moi, ça risque de faire un bordel d'enfer. »

Rogue époussette sa robe. Il enlève cérémonieusement, du bout de deux doigts en pince, le reste d'une toile d'araignée qui pendouille à sa manche. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que ce jeune hurluberlu l'attrape avec une de ses satanés toiles lorsque, coincé dans un conduit, il a glissé et failli tomber dans les égouts.

« Je suis désolé, professeur, normalement les conduits de chauffage ne communiquent jamais avec les égouts mais ceux-ci sont très anciens. Et les courants de ces égouts sont très violents quand il se rapproche du fleuve. » A la réaction de son « ami », Spiderman sait qu'il a fait une gaffe.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide. » Severus n'a surtout pas aimé qu'une fois rattrapé et tiré violemment, il se retrouve tête en bas, sa robe par-dessus tête. Il lui a fallu tout son sang-froid pour ne pas « stupéfier » cet imbécile. Il est aussi idiot que cet incapable de Potter.

D'un geste du bras, il fait écarter Peter. « Laissez-moi inspecter la zone. »

La danse silencieuse de ses mains sur la paroi, effleurant à peine la pierre, subjugue Spiderman. Les yeux de Rogue brillent, son corps bouge au rythme lent du mouvement de ses doigts qui dessinent de fines arabesques. Subitement son geste se suspend. « Ici. »

Il recule, relève ses manches, tend devant lui ses longs bras maigres et blancs. Une onde diffuse se matérialise entre le mur et lui. Sous les yeux toujours stupéfaits de Spiderman, le mur s'estompe peu à peu.

Un espace vide apparaît donnant sur un tunnel qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs. Avec précaution, Spiderman et Rogue s'y avancent. L'odeur de moisi est insupportable. Des bruits devants eux, des rats détallent, sautant, d'un coté à l'autre de la paroi, essayant de se faufiler dans les interstices pour échapper à ces nouveaux visiteurs. Cela faisait plus de 100 ans que leur tribu était à l'abri dans ces sous-sols. Mais en quelques mois, tout a été chamboulé et depuis deux jours, c'est leur vie qui est en jeu.

Spiderman se baisse, il ramasse le corps d'un rat, d'autres s'étalent devant lui, raide, comme après avoir été frappé par la foudre.

« Avada Kedavra. » Rogue s'est ostensiblement tendu. D'un mouvement fluide, Il sort sa baguette.

« Quoi ? »

« Le sortilège de mort. Un sorcier est passé par ici. » Il regarde autour de lui. « Il n'est pas loin. Il faut se dépêcher, sinon ils vont nous échapper. »

« Ok, la salle est juste devant nous après ce virage au fond. J'averti Tony, il pourra les prendre à revers. »

Collés au plafond du tunnel courent des tuyaux. Perchée sur l'un deux, cachée par le noir, une forme fixe de ses yeux fluorescents les deux intrus. Elle pousse un miaulement inaudible et disparaît.

* * *

« C'est bon, ils sont en place, on y va. »

Emily n'a pas sursauté lorsque la voix grave d'Iron Man a déchiré le calme de la nuit. Elle se lève, ajuste son tee-shirt et demande calmement, « vous avez une arme ? » Le casque se tourne vers son visage pendant quelques instants, il ne bouge pas puis l'avant-bras gauche de l'armure s'ouvre devant elle. Un objet brillant à la forme ovoïde en sort. Comme si elle l'avait toujours fait, elle avance sa main. Deux fines lanières sortent de l'objet et viennent s'enrouler autour du poignet d'Emily. L'objet dans sa main ressemble à un bijoux, doux et chaud au toucher. Immédiatement, elle sent qu'il fait partie d'elle-même.

« Tu es connecté à lui. Lorsque tu souhaiteras tirer, tu n'auras qu'à penser à la cible que tu veux toucher. »

Emily n'a aucun mal à visualiser la cible qu'elle souhaite tuer.

Iron Man ne lui dit pas qu'il contrôle l'arme malgré tout. « Reste toujours derrière moi. »

Emily acquiesce sans parler.

Ils s'avancent déterminés vers le local poubelle. Tout est silencieux comme si les lieux étaient sortis du temps. Les immondices jonchent le sol, l'odeur est au diapason du tableau. Un goéland dérangé pendant son repas vespéral s'envole. Le scan visuel d'Iron Man inspecte la porte. « Tout est clair. » lui répond l'ordinateur. Il ouvre la porte. Un relent de pourriture les enveloppe aussitôt. Emily grimace, mais elle refrène son haut le cœur.

Iron Man du pied pousse les ordures et découvre la bouche d'égout. Elle est rouillée, très ancienne, pourtant on voit distinctement autour d'elle sur le ciment, qu'elle a été bougée récemment.

Le rayon rouge qui émane de la visière du casque emprisonne le local dans sa lumière. Il détaille chaque infime éléments du sol, des murs, du plafond. Iron Man tend la main, soulève le couvercle d'une poubelle, attrape les déchets, les jette plus loin. Un boitier électronique apparaît. Avec des gestes sûrs, il ouvre le boitier, connecte une puce sur un des processeurs qui irise la plaque.

De son autre main, il indique la porte du local. « Sort. » Emily s'exécute sans comprendre. Iron Man recule. L'ensemble du plancher se met à glisser découvrant un escalier métallique.

Sans un mot, il prend la première marche, Emily sur ses pas, serrant l'arme.

Après une rapide descente, ils débouchent sur un tunnel. Le rayon rouge continu de balayer l'espace leur indiquant le chemin.

« Comment avez-vous su pour le plancher ? »

« Facile, la bouche d'égout est trop étroite pour que le Vautour puisse y passer. » Iron Man continue à fixer le noir du tunnel devant lui.

« Et si vous aviez essayé de l'enlever ? »

« Tout sautait. »

Emily respire profondément.

Ils s'enfoncent toujours plus sous la terre. De plus en plus d'eau coule à leur pied. Les chevilles d'Emily sont recouvertes d'eau glacée. Ses tennis de toile mauve ne lui sont d'aucune utilité.

« Je peux te porter si tu veux. »

« Non, merci. Ça ira. »

Iron Man fait un seul geste, Emily stoppe. Elle voit des dizaines de points brillants sur les murs. Un fin rayon apparait dans la paume de la main d'Iron Man, il le dirige délicatement vers les points lumineux. Un à un chaque point s'éteint.

« Des détecteurs. » annonce-t-il sobrement.

« C'est bizarre » pense-t-elle. Tout lui semble normal, comme si elle avait toujours vécu ces situations. Elle se sent bien, même ses pieds ne la font plus souffrir. Elle se porte à la hauteur d'Iron Man. L'ombre portée sur la paroi dessine une poupée et un géant, droit, avançant au même rythme.

Une lueur grandit, le bout du tunnel s'éclaire. Emily pose sa main sur le bras d'Iron Man. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler, Iron Man lit son expression mêlée d'espoir et d'effroi, le frisson qui parcourt sa peau. Naomi est ici.

* * *

Apparu de nulle part, il passe entre les jambes du Vautour, la queue levée. Il s'étire puis se met droit contre le pied du fauteuil, ses griffes éprouvant en connaisseur la douceur du tissu. Satisfait, il se ramasse sur lui-même, bande ses muscles et saute en ronronnant sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Tout en tricotant sur son opulente poitrine, il pousse des petits cris plaintifs.

Dolorès Ombrage le prend dans ses bras, se lève et le repose en embrassant son épaisse fourrure, sur le coussin du fauteuil. « Je te remercie. »

Elle arrange les plis de sa veste, sort sa baguette, puis nonchalamment s'approche du Vautour. « Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous avons de la visite ... »

Un second chat apparaît, il saute sur le fauteuil, fixe sa sorcière préférée puis vient se lover contre son congénère.

« ... Des deux côtés du tunnel. »

Le Vautour pousse un grognement. « On ne peut jamais être tranquille. » Il valide une dernière opération sur l'écran. « C'est terminé. Elle est propre. » Puis se tourne vers Ombrage. Vos bestioles vous ont dit de qui il s'agissait ? Il y a beaucoup de gens qui vivent sous terre à New York. »

Un éclair de violence travers les pupilles de la sorcière et son sourire s'il reste mielleux n'en est pas pour autant carnassier. « Mes chats même s'ils sont largement supérieurs en aptitude à la grande majorité des humains, sorciers compris, sont des chats. Je peux seulement vous dire qu'un sorcier fait partie de l'équipe avec des humains, dont un serait en armure, un chevalier je suppose. » Elle devient pensive. « Ils ont également ressenti la présence d'un insecte, ou plutôt une araignée. Etonnant, non ? Un disciple d'Aragog ? »

« Quel Aragog ? » Se met à crier le Vautour. « C'est Spiderman. Et votre chevalier, c'est Iron Man. Venom, Sandman bougez-vous ! »

Un éclat de rire démoniaque secoue la pièce. « Nous sommes là, Vautour ! » L'ombre d'un être difforme, de la taille de deux hommes, aux muscles tellement proéminent qu'ils semblent vouloir s'extraire seul du corps, sort d'une cavité sombre creusée dans la roche. Mais lorsqu'il apparaît, on ne voit plus que sa gueule. Une double rangée de dents effilées comme des rasoirs qui coupe sa figure en deux comme si le bas et le haut de sa tête pouvait être autonome. Une langue visqueuse et longue telle celle d'un serpent vient fouetter l'air. Revêtu d'une combinaison noire, mate et froide, une énorme tarentule orne son plastron. « Je savais qu'il nous retrouverait. La fin de Spiderman est proche. »

Derrière lui, un homme se tient. D'aspect banal, presque affable, sa seule particularité est la couleur de sa peau, sable. Son corps est troublé de tremblements. Des particules, de la même teinte, de plus en plus nombreuses, l'entourent, viennent s'agglomérer à lui, faisant grandir et développer sa morphologie. En quelques instant, il est l'égal en taille de Venom. Son expression de visage s'est durci, devenant de marbre, celle d'une brute sans remord. D'une main transformée en marteau pilon, il frappe sa poitrine. « Sandman est prêt. N'oublie pas ta promesse Vautour. »

« Je n'oublie rien. Vous devez les retenir pendant que je finalise ma transmutation. » Il interpelle Ombrage. « Faites appel à vos sorciers et à vos épouvantails. »

Elle lève un sourcil. « Ils ont déjà là. » Deux capes noires, capuche entourant la tête, sont à ses côtés, le visage recouvert d'un masque de mort en or. « Goose, Nasty, occupez-vous du sorcier. Je veux savoir qui il est. Lancez les détraqueurs sur les autres. » Elle pousse un petit cri de satisfaction. « Ce ne sera pas long. » Et s'écarte avec un geste de répulsion de Vénom qu'elle trouve trop proche d'elle.


	4. Quand on a que l'Amour

**Chapitre 4 : « Quand on a que l'Amour » Jacques Brel 1956**

Iron Man a lancé vers la salle, un de ses derniers bébés. Un petit bijou de technologie, indétectable, qui avec une vision à 360 degré, ses capteurs sonores, thermiques et électroniques peut, en un dixième de seconde, déterminer l'ensemble des éléments humains et techniques d'une surface allant jusqu'à 1 km².

Sur l'écran de son casque, il voit sur la droite trois énormes cuves d'aluminium, hautes de plusieurs mètres, elles semblent contenir un corps gazeux dont la surpression s'échappe par les soupapes situées à leurs bases. Elles sont reliées entre elles par un cheminement complexes de tuyaux. Chacune à sa propre unité informatique composée d'une tour et d'un tableau de commande. De ceux-ci des câbles vont rejoindre de l'autre côté de la salle, d'autres blocs de computers, situés sous une pièce vitrée en surplomb. Mais ce qui attire immédiatement le regard de Tony, c'est le cylindre transparent posé en hauteur au milieu de la salle et surtout le corps dénudé et sans défense d'une jeune fille blonde au teint d'albâtre, tenu en suspension à l'intérieur. Il est entouré d'une vapeur verdâtre d'où de fréquents éclairs viennent le frapper. On voit alors sa peau se tendre. Des senseurs enserrent son crâne et sa cage thoracique. Elle est totalement inerte. Tony frissonne.

« Peter. On est en place. Naomi est dans une structure cylindrique au centre la pièce. Le Vautour doit être dans la cabine en hauteur. Je m'en occupe. Protégez Naomi mais, sauf urgence, n'essayez pas d'ouvrir le tube. Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. Je t'envoie le plan. Et soyez prudent le Vautour n'est certainement pas seul. »

Il entend. « Oui patron. » Il sent le sourire de Peter. « On fera comme vous voudrez, boss. Nous être prudent. »

Les yeux de Tony se plissent.

Peter fait un signe à Rogue, désignant l'entrée de la salle qu'ils aperçoivent devant eux. « C'est parti Professeur. Vous en bas, moi en haut. »

Spiderman est déjà collé au plafond, tête en bas, il lève un pouce optimiste à Rogue.

A peine a-t-il fait le premier pas que Rogue les a repérés, deux, droit devant, le bout de leur baguette luit déjà.

Les jets arrivent simultanément. « Protégo » Rogue les détourne en balayant son bras puis de mouvements souples et rapides, il lance les sorts en rafales. « Stupéfix. » Il tend la main. Une brume s'élève. « Cela nous permettra d'être moins visible. » Il lève les yeux vers Spiderman. On dirait que son double l'attaque, mais un double plus musclé, plus animal, plus dangereux.

Face à face, suspendu dans le vide. Deux ennemis à mort s'observent. « Te voilà au bout du chemin, petit Parker. » Ce dernier voit la toile lancée par Venom arriver vers lui. Il lance son fil pour s'arrimer à une paroi mais Venom, d'un bond lui saute dessus et le plaque contre le mur. Spiderman a mis ses jambes en opposition, il pousse mais la pression est très forte. La gueule de Venom s'approche. « Putain, mec, tu aurais pu te laver les dents. Un peu d'hygiène avant le combat, c'est pas du luxe. » Il cherche une solution. Les dents de Venom sont réellement très acérées. Sa langue gigote dans tous les sens. « Ne cherche pas à m'embrasser, je ne suis pas un garçon facile. »

D'un coup, il déplie ses jambes, se laisse glisser contre le corps de Venom. Il arrive ainsi à dégager ses bras et lance deux jets de fil sur les fesses de son ennemi lui permettant ainsi d'avoir un point d'appui pour se balancer vers le mur opposé en lui passant entre les jambes. Venom totalement surpris, hurle de rage et de dépit, tout en se frottant les fesses. Il saute à son tour, pourchassant Spiderman qui vole déjà de murs en murs pour le distancer.

Rogue a perçu l'éclat de leurs masques. Ce sont des Mangemorts, Il rabat sa capuche sur son visage. Il ne doit pas être reconnu. Il prend peu à peu l'avantage contenant les assauts des deux sorciers. Il veut porter l'estocade quand il les voit glissant silencieusement dans les airs vers leurs victimes.

Iron Man comprend maintenant la réaction de Peter. Ces êtres sont immondes et il sent la détresse l'envahir. Son ordinateur évalue la menace, il donne l'impulsion. Sa lumière pectorale déploie un dôme de particules ionisants gamma qui illuminent toute la scène. La lourdeur des photons semble empêcher les Détraqueurs de passer cette barrière. Mais une masse de sable lui tombe dessus. Sandman lui assène un coup de poing dans la poitrine qui l'envoie valdinguer à plusieurs mètres. La protection s'arrête et les Détraqueurs en profitent pour se ruer sur la cible la plus proche, Emily.

Celle-ci tire mais les rayons les traversent sans aucuns effets. Elle sait où est Naomi alors elle fonce. Pour la première fois de depuis leur création des Détraqueurs voit une victime se ruer vers eux. Elle les traverse et emportés par leur élan, ils n'arrivent pas se retourner aussi vite qu'Emily court.

Elle voit le cylindre, plus rien d'autre n'existe. Mais les Détraqueurs n'abandonnent pas et ils sont déjà au-dessus d'elle.

Le choix de Rogue n'est pas un choix. « Protégo totaly » pour la mettre à l'abri des sorciers. « Spero Patronum » pour repousser les Détraqueurs. Rogue y a mis toute sa volonté, toute sa passion. Devant la force du sortilège, les Détraqueurs s'égayent au travers de la salle, ils cherchent à trouver un coin sombre où ils pourront se mettre à l'abri. De chasseur, ils deviennent chassés par une biche d'argent. Rogue lève les bras, accentue la puissance de son sort. La lumière est si intense que plus personne ne voit plus quoi que ce soit. La biche, douée de sa propre vie maintenant, poursuit les Détraqueurs un à un. Et quand elle en touche un, il s'évanoui comme de la vapeur d'eau en plein soleil. Le dernier estompé, la biche s'arrête, s'ébroue, regarde fièrement son créateur et disparait à son tour.

Dolores Ombrage suit toute la scène du haut de la cabine. Le Vautour est dans son tube. La transmutation a commencé. Elle n'en a cure, qu'il se débrouille. La vue de la Biche l'a confortée dans son idée. Le sorcier est puissant, plus qu'eux trois réunis. Elle n'arrive pas à savoir qui il est mais elle ne s'attardera pas pour le découvrir. Et s'il s'agissait de Dumbledore en personne ? Elle ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être démasquée. Une retraite organisée est préférable. Dans un léger flop, elle disparaît avec ses chats.

Goose et Nasty sont décontenancés. La salope, elle a disparu. De rage ils lancent un « destructo » qui ébranle tous les murs de pierre qui commencent à se fissurer. Rogue au prix d'un effort surhumain contre l'onde de choc dantesque et parvient à la renvoyer vers ses émetteurs. Ceux-ci sont balayés contre les citernes d'aluminium. Mais ces dernières trop ébranlées, vacillent et s'écroulent comme un château de carte. Plaqués au sol par la force du souffle qui submerge tout, ils voient avec effroi les parois des citernes tomber vers eux. Rogue épuisé s'écroule, impuissant, il ne peut dérouter les lourdes tôles qui chutent. Goose et Nasty n'ont pas le temps de terminer leur dernier cri.

C'est un effet domino. Les tuyaux n'alimentent plus le cylindre qui mis en disfonctionnement s'ouvre en deux. Les écrans d'ordinateurs clignotent frénétiquement indiquant un « error » qui se multiplie. De la vapeur envahit la salle, plus légère que l'air, elle monte au plafond. Des jets puissants balayent la salle. Spiderman et Venom sont aveuglés. L'homme araignée voulait porter un coup, son poing s'écrase contre la pierre. Déséquilibré, il ne peut rien contre la langue de Venom qui s'enroule autour de son cou.

Emily se précipite vers la plateforme. Un bras désarticulé de Naomi pend dans le vide.

Un corps à corps furieux oppose Sandman à Iron Man qui, pris dans l'étau des gigantesques pinces que sont devenus les bras de son ennemi ne peut plus utiliser sa technologie. L'homme sable lève les yeux vers la salle devenu un champ de ruine, il pousse un hurlement : « Non ! ». Il s'empare de la tête d'Iron Man, lui arrache le casque et frappe son plexus avec une rage qu'il ne maîtrise plus. Tony totalement groggy attend l'estocade mais Sandman l'abandonne pour courir vers la plateforme.

Emily ne le voit pas fondre sur elle. Penchée sur le corps inerte et glacée de Naomi, elle la serre contre elle, en voulant la réchauffer de mots d'amour.

La Vautour arrache rageusement les diodes qui parcellent son corps. Il bondit hors de son tube, de l'écume à la bouche. « Je suis maudit. Pourquoi tant de haine ?! » Se rendant compte qu'il est à poil, il enfile avec difficulté sa combinaison. « Putain de merde de manche à la con ! » Ses ailes posées sur un portique attendent qu'il vienne s'y connecter. « Ils me font tous chier ! » La verrière s'ouvre, Il s'apprête à s'envoler. « Mes griffes, putain, où sont passées mes griffes ? Je me gèle les harpions moi !» Ses orteils accrochés à la barre du bord de la passerelle, il découvre une scène d'apocalypse. Il pousse un souffle de dépit.

Emily entend un bruit sourd près d'elle. Peter est tombé au sol, Venom sur lui, continu à l'étrangler, ses mâchoires se rapprochent. Elle n'a pas réfléchi, un réflexe mêlé de colère envers ceux qui ont fait du mal à Naomi, de peur de voir son nouvel ami mourir devants ses yeux, de courage en refusant de plier devant ses monstres. Elle a tiré, une seule idée, que cette bête lâche Peter. Un seul coup qui fait mouche. La langue visqueuse se rétracte sous le rayon qui la transperce mais c'est trop tard. La moitié gigote sur le sol comme un ver de terre sorti de son trou. Un liquide épais et malodorant envahit la gueule de Venom qui n'arrive même pas à hurler son incompréhension. De ses mains il prend sa gorge et tombe à genoux. Peter ne bouge plus.

Le choc est terrible et la douleur qui l'accompagne, irradie dans tout son dos. Elle perd la main de Naomi et son arme. « Qu'as-tu fait ? » Sandman joue avec Emily, il la retourne et la plaque contre sur le sol. « Tu as tout détruit. » Ce visage déformé de haine sera la dernière chose qu'elle verra. Elle n'arrive même pas à fermer ses yeux. Ils restent ouverts sur ceux injectés de violence de l'homme sable. Ces yeux sombres qu'il a face à lui, ces yeux qui s'embuent de larmes. Une petite fille joyeuse aux cheveux de geai se précipite vers lui, bondissant de bonheur, en criant « Papa ». Ces yeux dont il ressent la douceur, ces yeux qui lui disent « je t'aime. » Les mêmes yeux.

Venom se lève. Il va déchiqueter cette humaine qui l'a amputé. Il lui arrachera la langue puis son cœur qu'il dévorera. Il n'a pas le temps d'approcher, un coup d'une violence extrême le surprend. Ses abdomens pourtant d'acier, plient et sont broyés. Il est inconscient quand il percute la paroi de pierre. « Ne la touche pas ! » Le poing de Sandman s'est transformé en une masse gigantesque. Il revient doucement vers le visage d'Emily. De l'eau coule sur ses joues, creusant des sillons réguliers qui emportent le sable dans des rigoles qui se perdent à nouveau dans du sable. Il défait son emprise. Et comme s'il s'effaçait, il retrouve sa forme d'homme quelconque. Les bras ballants, désemparé, il lève la tête vers le cylindre. « Excuse-moi mon amour, j'ai échoué. »

Emily hébétée s'accroche, se hisse en grimaçant vers le visage de Naomi. Elle range son bras le long de son corps. Elle ne veut qu'une chose, s'allonger, la serrer contre elle et rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Il a enlevé son plastron, ses gants, toute son armure tombe. Il se traine vers la seule personne pour laquelle il veut vivre. Il passe une main derrière sa nuque, enlève la cagoule, la gorge est lacérée d'atroces marques. Il caresse ses cheveux, un visage aux yeux fermés. Un léger filet de sang coule sur la tempe. Tony supplie. « Peter »

Rogue debout mais toujours vacillant, a gardé sa baguette levée mais il sait que l'Homme Sable n'est plus un danger.

Le Vautour comprend que tout est perdu. Mais ils ne l'auront pas. Il saute dans le vide et d'un coup d'aile rejoint le plafond qui s'ouvre devant lui. Il se met à rire. « Malin, le Vautour. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? » Ses ailes sont bloquées, elles se replient sur elles-mêmes comme si une corde s'entourait autour de lui et l'empêcher de bouger. Il tombe comme une pierre. « Ça va faire mal ! » Le contact avec le ciment est rude. Immobilisé, il a beau se tortiller, il est prisonnier.

« Finalement ce sortilège de saucissonnage est simple mais efficace. » Rogue se penche au-dessus de Naomi. Ses mains se posent sur le corps froid. Sa magie est inutile.

« Peter, parle-moi. Putain. » Il approche ses lèvres pour sentir son souffle, palpe sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur.

Maladroitement, Il enlève sa cape et couvre les deux jeunes filles. Il prend le poignet de Naomi comme un dernier espoir.

« Peter, reste avec moi. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je m'ennuyais tellement, plus rien ne m'intéressait. L'argent, les recherches, même les Avengers, tout était si fade. Et puis tu es apparu. Un seul geste, un seul regard de toi et je suis heureux. » Les larmes apparaissent. Tony agenouillé se sent tellement impuissant. « Peter, je t'aime. »

« Emily, son pouls, Emily, il bat. » Un sourire barre le visage grave de Rogue. Emily se relève d'un bond, incrédule.

Un œil s'entrouvre, malicieux mais ému. « Tu as en aura mis du temps. » Peter tend son bras, attrape le cou d'un Tony totalement éberlué et l'embrasse.

« Naomi, Naomi, réveille-toi. Je suis là. C'est fini, tu es en sécurité. » Emily dépose des tonnes de baisers sur cette peau qu'elle frotte et caresse sans retenu.

Yeux dans les yeux, front contre front, Ils ne parlent pas, juste profiter d'un instant suspendu.

Ils entendent la voix d'Emily. « Je crois que Naomi a besoin de toi. » Tony se lève, prend l'avant-bras de Peter et le tire. Debout, ils échangent un sourire complice qui ne dure que le temps que met Tony à commencer à examiner Naomi.

« Hypothermie. Il faut que qu'elle retrouve une température normale, stimuler sa circulation sanguine. Ensuite nous pourrons inverser le processus. » Il jette un regard vers la plateforme. « Ce tube est détruit mais rien n'est perdu. » Il prend Naomi dans ses bras et emprunte les escaliers qui mènent vers un espoir auquel ils veulent tous croire.

Pendant ce temps, nonchalamment Peter tisse une toile. Venom et Le Vautour se retrouvent tête en bas, suspendus au plafond comme de vulgaires mouches prises au piège. « Tu n'as aucun respect. » sont les derniers mots que lancent Le Vautour avant d'avoir un joli bâillon en fil d'argent. « Voilà, ça, c'est fait. » En deux bonds, Spiderman rejoint ses amis.

A nouveau allongée dans un tube de verre, recouverte d'une longue cape noire, sous laquelle des fils ressortent, Naomi dors paisiblement. Ses yeux se sont fermés, plus de spasmes, plus de contractions. Ses muscles sont totalement décontractés. On pourrait presque percevoir un léger sourire de soulagement. Emily la veille, au plus près d'elle possible, arrangeant une mèche de cheveux, humectant ses lèvres, essuyant une goutte de sueur imaginaire. Priant pour qu'elle lui revienne.

Tony s'affaire autour des ordinateurs, connectant des câbles, relançant des programmes. Rogue fait léviter des éléments épars de tôles et de plaques, Sandman les tords, les coupent et les assemblent sous les instructions de Peter pour recréer une mini cuve. Le temps est compté.

Tony soude le dernier rivet de son rayon pectoral, regardant l'installation, il dit autant pour rassurer les autres que lui-même. « C'est sommaire mais ça va marcher. »

Il referme le tube sur Noami. Emily tremble, fixée sur le moniteur qui indique le faible rythme cardiaque de son amour, sa température anormalement base et surtout ses fréquences cérébrales quasi inexistantes.

Sandman avec précaution, s'approche d'elle. « Continue de lui parler. » Il lui désigne du doigt une ligne sur un écran. « Regarde, à chaque fois que tu lui parles, ces oscillations augmentent. » Il lui sourit doucement. « Elle t'entend. Elle n'entend que toi. Les personnes dans le coma entendent toujours ceux qui les aiment. »

Emily essaie de retrouver dans le regard de cet homme, la violence qu'il avait lorsqu'il l'a agressé mais elle n'y voit qu'une profonde tristesse.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Elle aurait aimé avoir une voix moins agressive mais elle n'y est pas parvenue.

Sandman se trouble et répond d'une voix grave. « Je le sais. » Il rajoute, levant les yeux sur elle. « Je suis désolé pour ton amie. Désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. »

« Désolé ! A quoi cela sert d'être désolé maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi participer à ce ... » Elle aurait voulu un mot qui exprime à la fois son horreur, sa peur, son incompréhension mais ne trouve que désigner de la main, le chaos qui les entoure « ... cette putain de saloperie » pour finir vers le corps de Naomi, « elle est l'être le plus bon, le plus sensible qui puisse exister. »

« Excuse-moi !» Le détresse de Sandman est palpable. « Je n'imaginais pas que ... , je voulais juste ... »

« Que cherchais-tu Marko ? » A l'évocation de son prénom, l'homme sable se prend la tête.

Peter poursuit. « Que t'avait promis Le Vautour ? »

Son regard est perdu. Il hésite. « ... Ma fille. Il avait promis de la soigner. Il dit que son appareil peut soigner le cancer. Enfin, pouvait. » Il a un rictus de souffrance. Il revient vers Emily. « Cela n'excuse rien mais je ne pensais qu'à ça. » Il plonge dans ses yeux. « Tu as son regard. Le même noir et profond avec cette lueur de vie malicieuse. Tu sais malgré son coma, cette lueur n'a pas disparu. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai épargné, c'est elle. Elle m'a dit : non, papa, je t'aime. Pourtant, elle est si petite. »

Peter le prend par l'épaule. « Nous t'aiderons Marko. On te doit bien ça. »

Sandman se recule. « Non, vous ne me devez rien, surtout toi, Peter Parker. »

Emily n'arrive pas à répondre mais au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle aurait agi de la même façon pour Naomi.

« C'est parti. » Avertit Tony.

Une vapeur blanche envahit l'habitacle. Naomi se retrouve de nouveau en suspension. De légers éclairs bleus viennent caresser sa peau.

Les minutes s'égrènent. Emily se ronge les ongles. Rogue triture sa baguette dans sa poche. Peter a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Tony qui assit, surveille ses écrans et parfois rectifie une donnée. Sandman dans un coin, espère de tout son cœur le retour de Naomi sinon sa fille ne le lui pardonnerait pas et il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

« Combien de temps encore ? » Emily croyait ne l'avoir que penser mais c'est sa voix qui résonne dans le silence.

« Je mourrais pour toi ! » La cabane de Freddie et la bouche d'Ems qui se rapproche de la mienne. Mon cœur qui explose. Nos larmes qui se mêlent. « Je t'aime aussi », « je sais ». Sa main dans la mienne à la sortie du bal. « Je suis une croqueuse de bites, je ne suis pas une bouffeuse de chattes ! » « Tu es gay ! » « Je sais que tu te sens seule mais je suis là. » « Tu as toujours peur ! » « Emily, Emily ! » Un ruisseau qui coule, un petit feu qui crépite, un carré d'herbe, un plaid, ses mains sur mes seins, sa langue sur mon sexe pour la première fois. La vespa, mes mains autour de ta taille. Je me colle contre ton dos. J'aime ton odeur, j'aime ta peau, j'aime ton sourire quand tu te tournes vers moi. Je t'ai toujours aimé. J'entends ta voix, « Naomie, Naomie. » Mourir n'est rien puisque j'ai connu le paradis. « Naomi, Naomi ! Je suis là ! » Je sais que tu es là, tu as toujours été avec moi. Tu as eu tellement de patience, tu m'aimes tant. « Prends ma main encore une fois. »

« Elle a bougé ! » Emily se jette sur le tube. « Ouvrez-le, ouvrez-le ! »

« Ou es-tu ? Allez, ne fais pas la tête, prends ma main. »

Le couvercle glisse. Le bras se détend et s'allonge à l'extérieur, la paume de la main ouverte.

« Oui, serre mes doigts. Ta main est chaude, c'est agréable. Embrasse-moi, j'ai envie de sentir tes lèvres, j'ai envie de leur gout. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu as un gout un peu acidulé au début puis plus le baiser se prolonge et plus il devient sucré. C'est doux, soyeux. C'est pour ça que j'aime prendre le temps de nos baisers. Oui, comme cela, exactement comme cela. »

Naomi ouvre ses yeux bleus. Les yeux noirs d'Emily sont mouillés. « Je t'aime. »

Emily agrippe Naomi. Elle ne lâchera plus jamais qu'elle que soit la bombe qui explose.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Naomi décèle de l'angoisse dans la question d'Ems. « Bien, bien. » Elle essaie de lever mais la pièce tourne un peu et surtout elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est nue sous une grande cape noire assez bizarre. Et qui sont tous ces gens ? Ce type en rouge et bleu, l'araignée sur sa poitrine. Elle pousse un cri. Tout lui revient, la fuite, l'explosion, sa paralysie, le monstre au bec d'oiseau qui voulait sa vie et par-dessus tout cette question lancinante, « où est Emily ? ».

« J'ai cru que tu étais morte. »

Elles restent enlacées sous les regards rassurés de quatre hommes.

« Finalement tout s'est déroulé parfaitement. » Tony semble satisfait. Il fait un clin d'œil à Rogue. « Vous ne trouvez pas, professeur ? »

Ce dernier marque un temps de réflexion puis très sérieusement. « Je crois que nous pouvons être heureux du dénouement. »

« Votre aide a été décisive. Vos pouvoirs sont impressionnants. Cela ne vous tenterait pas d'intégrer une équipe de super-héros ? »

« Je suis flatté mais les moldus sont trop compliqués pour moi. Et puis je crois que le monde des sorciers va avoir besoin de toutes ses forces. Des temps sombres nous attendent. »

« Le sorcier dont vous nous avez parlé ? »

« Oui, il est revenu. Un jeune garçon l'affirme et même s'il est prétentieux et totalement immature, je le crois. Un autre jeune sorcier a perdu la vie et ce que j'ai vu ici me conforte dans l'idée que ce sorcier essaie de retrouver la totalité de ses pouvoirs et cela passe par un corps qu'il avait perdu. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille en rendre compte immédiatement au Directeur de mon école. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre mais sachez que si vous avez besoin d'aide, le Shield sera à vos côté. »

« Je vous remercie. Votre technologie est également très impressionnante et votre courage aussi. » Il tend la main à Tony, puis se tourne vers Peter. « Jeune homme, vous avez beaucoup de témérité. »

« Vous êtes bluffant, professeur. Vraiment, vos tours de passe-passe sont géniaux. » Peter accompagne ses mots de bruits et gestes suggestifs où il mime les sorts lancés dont le saucissonnage du Vautour qui le fait rire. Il présente sa main ouverte « tapez moi en cinq. »

Rogue se racle la gorge et consent à toucher la main de Peter.

Il fait un signe à Sandman. Mais au moment où il va disparaître, une voix l'interpelle. « Professeur ! » Emily court vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. « Vous n'allez pas partir comme cela. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et Naomi. » Elle le serre si fort que Rogue en est troublé.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est naturel. »

« Et votre cape. Je comprends qu'elle vous appartient. » Naomi est debout, pieds nus.

Rogue rougit. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous la gardiez. Enfin, à la vue de la situation, vous en avez besoin. »

« Merci ! » Les deux filles l'embrassent chacune sur une joue. « Peut-être un jour à Londres. »

Rogue bafouille un « merci, oui peut être », incline la tête et disparaît.

« Cet homme est un mystère. » Tony contemple les filles. « Bien je vois que ça va mieux. »

Leurs sourires est la meilleure des réponses.

« Contactons le Shield, ils se chargeront des deux paquets. » Il fixe Sandman. « Retourne auprès de ta fille Marko. Nous t'aiderons à la soigner. C'est une promesse, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

« Je sais. Merci Iron Man. »

Il s'approche de Peter. « On rentre à la maison ? »

Peter le dévisage sans bouger. Tony hésite, il regarde Emily qui lui sourit. Alors il prend Peter dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

« Maintenant on peut rentrer, mon amour. Et je prends Emily avec moi, elle a des photos à faire. »

« Ok. Et toi Naomi, ça te dit de voler avec Iron Man et découvrir New-York vu du ciel ? »

Elle fait de grands yeux. « Heu, oui, attendez. » Elle ajuste au mieux la cape qui la recouvre. » En le faisant, elle passe sa main sur son ventre. La douleur qui la tenaillait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines a disparu. Cela ne devait être rien pense-t-elle.

Naomily échangent un léger baiser et se laissent emporter dans les airs.

A suivre ...

 **Dans le prochain épisode :**

Quelles sont ces absences étranges de Naomi ? Que fait-elle, posée en pleine nuit sur Big Ben ? Qui est la jeune fille aux cheveux constamment emmêlés qui la retrouve ?

Quel est ce dojo où tous les jours Emily va s'entraîner avec un homme aux griffes d'acier ? Qui est Colleen Wing, la propriétaire ? Pourquoi ce billet d'avion pour l'Himalaya en compagnie d'un jeune milliardaire ?

Pourquoi Severus Rogue a-t-il un ordinateur dans son bureau ? Quelle est cette mystérieuse jeune femme bleu qui le rejoint dans la tour d'astronomie et cet homme avec un énorme marteau ?

Quel est le but des soirées entre le professeur Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur Nick Fury et le professeur Charles Xavier ? Est-ce vraiment la passion du scrabble qui les réunit ?

Que fait Spiderman avec ce jeune garçon à l'étrange cicatrice sur son front, dans les sous-sols de la banque Gringotts ?

Pourquoi Tony Stark prend-t-il un train à la gare de King's Croos sur une voie qui ne devrait pas exister ? Pourquoi est-il accompagné d'un homme au costume rapiécé et à l'allure maladive dont le regard est pourtant carnassier ? Et qui est ce garçon à la démarche décontractée, au tee-shirt pas très net, avec une drôle de cigarette à la bouche, qui les suit ?

Vous le saurez en achetant le prochain numéro du magazine préféré des petits et des grands : Les bêtises de JP. En vente exclusivement sur ce site.

:-) :-) :-)


End file.
